New Domino Chronicles
by DisneyAnimefan94
Summary: Sequel to Brother. Jason Ramon's life in New Domino City continues as he and the signers meet new friends, new adventures and new dangers that will lead them to their destinies.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome to New Domino Chronicles. The Story of Jason Ramon in New Domino City continues as now the soul gem keeper so enjoy everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's just this story and its OCs. **

**Chapter 1: Date interrupted**

Six months have passed since the Signer-Dark Signer war and it's also the anniversary for two young psychic duelists. Jason Ramon-Izinski and Alyssa Taylor were in New Domino City park enjoying a nice lunch that the both of them arranged. After eating the both of them enjoyed looking at the clouds with Alyssa in Jason's arms.

"Hmm remind me again how we became boyfriend and girlfriend again?" She asked as Jason just chuckled.

"Oh I think you know." He teased at her as Alyssa let out a sigh.

"Oh yea I remember now." She said. For the past six months Alyssa had lived a nice life with her aunt who was her mother's sister and for Jason he settling his new life in New Domino was difficult at first moving away from California, but he fit in just fine and it almost felt like he lived there for six years. "Um Jason, can you please turn off that light glowing in my face?" Alyssa asked as Jason looked down to see his dragon soul pendent glowing.

"Hey Alyssa look." He said as his girlfriend opened his eyes to see Jason's pendent glowing as well.

"Your dragon soul pendent, that must mean one of the signers are in trouble. But which one?" She asked as Jason got up and helped Alyssa up.

"Let's find out." He said as he and Alyssa went to their bike and skateboard. Jason was hoping the signer in trouble wasn't his sister Akiza the former Black Rose. Much like him, Akiza had a lot to adjust to. Their parents unlike last time now spend a lot of time with their children now going out to movies and sometimes tag team dueling and single dueling. But now and then Jason had always been worried about Akiza. Even though she had control over her psychic powers she still had minor accidents but always focused on the happy thoughts of life to keep control of her power. They soon made their way to a city area called Popo Time where the three older signers Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan were living in. After a few weeks of absences the three finally returned and were glad to say that the bridge connecting the Satellite and New Domino City was complete. The three moved into an apartment home who's land owner was cranky and kind elderly woman who was mean to Crow and Jack but kind to Yusei. Apparently the elderly woman was a friend of Martha's, who gave them a home to live in since Jack no longer wanted to live in a life of luxury and wanted to make up for lost time with his friends. When they arrived they were surprised to see Akiza and the twins Leo and Luna. "Akiza, Leo, Luna." Jason said as they both looked up at the young psychic couple.

"Hey little brother, what are you doing here?" She asked as Jason showed her and the twins his glowing pendent. "So it seems Yusei has called you too." She said as Jason gasped wondering what happened to the head dragon signer. Then Jason looked at Akiza and Luna's marks as theirs glowed and then disappeared, as for Jason's pendent faded to a black orb. Jason had learned that whenever one of the signers harness all the powers of the crimson dragon so they would harness the power of Jason's crimson dragon soul. Suddenly Jason became lightheaded and fainted as Akiza went over to hold him. Inside Jason's mind however, he could see the entire duel and it was Yusei once again who held all the power of the crimson dragon accompanied with a red glowing circle in the center of the crimson dragon mark. Jason then looked behind him as he then saw a giant robot alongside his turbo duelist.

"What kind of a duel monster is that?" he asked. Before he could get his answer Yusei syncro summoned his Majestic Star Dragon and destroyed the giant robot duel monster and the turbo duelist was defeated and Jason whited out. As Jason woke up he looked up to see himself in his sister's arms and the four of them looking down at him. "It's Yusei he's won." He said as the others smiled.

"We know, our dragon marks returned and your pendent is now crimson red again." She said as Jason looked down to see his orb colorful again.

"Well that's a relief." He said as he then looked back down at his pendent. "Still someone that powerful could have let Yusei tell all of us he was in trouble with our marks and dragon soul. But who?" He said as they all were wondering the same thing. A few minutes later, Yusei, Jack, Crow along with Mina and Trudge were there. Yusie had explained that there was a ghost duelist who targeted turbo duelist and the same ghost dueled him today only that it was a duel bot, a robot that Sector Security uses.

"So there is a new powerful force out there, probably even powerful then the dark signers combined." Jason said and Yusei nodded.

"Yeah and unlike last time theirs can absorb syncro monsters and use their powers against the duelist that summoned them." He said as Jason then had a funny feeling in his stomach thinking about someone controlling his Azure Eyes. "By the way Jase, weren't you and Alyssa on a date today?" Yusei asked as soon as he said that Jack and Crow began to panic.

"Well hey, Jason if you want to finish your date let me and Crow take you to a small café across the street." Jack said as he grabbed Jason's as Crow took Alyssa's.

"Yeah, come on lets go." He said as Jason helplessly looked back at his sister for help, but all he saw was her giggling at the scene she was seeing. Eventually Jack and Crow took them to the café where Jason and Alyssa finished having their lunch date all the while the two were still wondering who was that powerful to control others synchro monsters.

**Next time on New Domino Chronicles: Its back to school as Jason, Alyssa, Akiza and the twins attend New Domino City Duel Academy. However the twin's class is in trouble and Jason, his sister and his girlfriend step in to help. Can they prevail or can another friend help? Next time on New Domino Chronicles: School Duels.**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone and welcome to the next chapter of New Domino Chronicles. Wow two chapters in one day. I also want everyone to know the duel is slightly abridged. Enjoy everyone. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's just this story and the OCs. **

**Chapter 2: School Duels**

"We're here children." A driver said as the Izinski siblings smiled.

"Thank's Abraham." They both said as they said good bye to their driver. They soon made their way to Duel Academy. After the war, Jason and Akiza's parents were quick to register Jason and re-register Akiza to the Duel Academy as well as Alyssa's aunt registered her. However the road to going to Duel Academy wasn't an easy one. Akiza's reputation at the academy still remained and the staff as well as the student body wasn't convinced, even though she helped save the world during the singer's war they all believed she was still a witch and a danger to the school. To make matters worse the Vice Chancellor Rudolph Heitmann sparked the fire even more saying that the witch has let the demons into the school, describing both Jason and Alyssa. Well that didn't settle well with Akiza and Jason's father one bit. So Hideo Izinski dueled the Vice Chancellor and won. And if Akiza and Jason's father won then that was good enough for the Chancellor of the academy that Akiza, Jason and Alyssa were no threat to the school and allowed them to enroll. However, Vice Chacellor Heitmann wouldn't let them get away with it and instead of placing Akiza in Obelisk Blue and Jason and Alyssa in Ra Yellow after the three of them took a placement test, he instead placed them all in Slipher Red, and thus the deal was done. However the fact that they were all in Slipherer Red didn't bother the three at all as they all become some of the most popular kids at school and called themselves the three roses. The uniforms the students at NDC Duel Academy were different unlike the ones at Duel Academy Island just off the coast of New Domino City, boys wore blue uniforms and the girls wore red ones and they wore a pin with the colors red, yellow and blue to describe which dorm they belonged to.

"Hey look theirs Leo and Luna." Jason said pointing out to twins.

"Let's run over to them and say hi then, there's plenty of time to talk to them before classes start." She said as she ran over to them as Jason followed.

"Hey guys." They heard Alyssa said as she ran along with them to the twins.

"Hey Ally." Jason said as he blushed as he thought about how cute she looked in her Slipher Red outfit.

"Leo, Luna!" Akiza shouted out.

"Hey, Akiza, Jason, Alyssa." Leo shouted back at them.

"Hey back at ya!" Akiza said as the finally caught up to the twins.

"Hey Akiza, we saw your duel yesterday against that kid, nice job." Luna said as Akiza smiled.

"Yeah, you've inspired me so much that I want to be at the top of my class." Leo said as Jason smiled.

"Well then good luck in your duel." He said as the bell chimed for classes to start. "Well that's the bell. Alyssa and I have to get to class, later sis." Jason said as he and Alyssa went to their classroom.. After a long day Jason said goodbye to Alyssa and caught up with his sister as they were picked up by Abraham and taken home. When they arrived, Jason collapsed on the living room couch.

"Ugh, another day of exhausting school work, and I have loads of homework to do as well! You're lucky you had an exam and no homework afterword today sis." Jason said as he pouted as Akiza just giggled.

"Yeah but that makes me able to help you. So let's have a snack before we get started. " She said as Jason looked up at her and smiled.

"Your right sis, thanks." He said as they had their snack and then Akiza helped her brother get his homework done. The next day the Akiza, Jason and Alyssa arrived to the school as they all began to walk to their classes.

"Hey did you hear the Vice Chancellor is planning on expelling one of the youth classes from school." One of the students said as the three roses stopped to hear them.

"Yeah and I heard it's the class that has those twins who are friends of the three roses." The other said as Akiza, Jason and Alyssa gasped.

"Leo and Luna's class expelled?" Alyssa asked. "But why?" she said as they all heard Akiza give out a hum.

"We're about to find out." She said as she made her way to Leo and Luna's classroom with her brother and Alyssa on her heels. As they arrived they could hear the vice chancellor yelling to the class from the other side of the door insulting them. "That's it!" She said as she then opened the door. When the three of them walked in, the whole class was surprised to see the three popular kids at school in their classroom. Jason just watched seeing Akiza giving the vice chancellor a piece of his mind. Akiza was a bit of a defender for those who were being bullied at school which got her fellow piers to give her more respect than the last time and he was proud that she was doing that, but he got worried if she let out her emotions too much her psychic powers would be unleashed. The tension was toned slightly down at the arrival of Yusei Fudo.

"Well, well if it isn't the Fortune Cup champion." The vice chancellor said as the whole classroom roared in applause. "So what brings you to duel academy?" he asked.

"I'm here to fix something that's got a few screws loose." He said as the vice chancellor just smirked. "Well if you want to fix anything, you might as well fix this entire classroom that play with such weak monsters because they are going to get expelled as of today." He said as Akiza then snapped.

"Listen if you're going to expel them then you'll have to expel me as well." She said as Jason stood right next to her.

"Same goes for me." He said as Alyssa stood right next to her boyfriend.

"If you're planning to expel two of the three roses then you might as well expel the whole pack. But if you do then you lose the three best duelists here at the academy." She said but the vice chancellor wasn't fazed.

"Whatever, your just like the lot of them anyway since you hang with those weaklings. And as for you Mr. Fudo why don't you go fix whatever you have to go fix?" he said as Yusei just smirked.

"Well the thing I was going to fix something called the Rudolph Heitmaan." He said which made the vice chancellor begin to tick. "Apparently that is the thing with screws loose." Jason just chuckled as the vice chancellor began to get even more annoyed at the shooting star duelist.

"Well you just happen to be talking to Rudolph Heitmaan himself." The vice chancellor said as Yusei was surprised to see that this was the guy he was sent to fix.

"Well then if your Rudolph Heitmann how about we duel then?" Yusei asks as Rudolph let out a chuckle.

"That's fine and if I win all these students including your three friends will be expelled." Rudolph said as the it was break time. During the break, Leo and Luna's teacher was concerned about the duel but Akiza reassured her that Yusei will do fine. Jason was listening to her nearby as Alyssa walked up to him.

"Don't tell me the brother of the former black rose is scared?" She asked as Jason just looked at her.

"No of course not." He said as Alyssa just kept jabbing at him.

"Then what's bugging you?" Alyssa asked as Jason just sighed.

"It's just that I'm worried for Yusei, I mean dad held his own against the vice chancellor but even he had to pull out a miracle combo in the end." Jason said remembering the duel between his dad and the vice chancellor. His dad used Akiza's deck since it was the one he build for her. He even managed to synchro summon Black Rose Dragon, but even that wasn't good enough as his dad had to think fast and in the end defeated the vice chancellor. Soon the duel between Heitmaan and Yusei began Yusei managed to summon out a Flamevell Guard. "Wow so one of you have a Flamvell Guard?" Jason asked the kids as Bob one of Leo and Luna friends nodded.

"Yeah, you've inspired me to create a dragon deck just like you." He said as Jason smiled.

"See Jason, you're an inspiration to these kids, that's something the Vice Chancellor can't see." Akiza said with a wink as Jason nodded.

"Oh yeah, well we'll just see about that!" Heitmann said as he began his turn summoning out an Ancient Gear Statue and then using that along with a Duplication spell card to summon two more Gear Statues and then summoned three Ancient Gear Golems.

"Oh no, Gear Golems, I remember I had a bad outing with one when I started dueling." Jason said as Akiza nodded.

"Same here, during my first outing as the Black Rose, but I managed to pull out in the end." Akiza said as Alyssa agreed.

"Yeah let's just see if Yusei can do the same thing." She said as the duel between Heitmann and Yusei. The young satellite duelist was able to protect Flamvell monster with a Turner Barrier trap card from Heitmann's Golems preventing him from being destroyed. However that didn't stop Heitmann as he was able to attack with all three Golems as Yusei lost three-fourths of his lifepoints.

"Man, Yusei just lost three thousand life points off the back." Jason said.

"And something tells me the vice chancellor isn't done yet." Akiza said as Jason just grunted.

"Well let's just hope Yusie has something has something up his sleeves like always." Alyssa said as the twins and the Izinski siblings agreed. And she was right, after Heitman activated Level Thunder to inflict more damage to try to finish off Yusei, he discarded another one of the students cards as he didn't take any damage.

"All right, Yusei used my card to protect him." Patty, another friend of the twins said. "And it's all thanks to you Alyssa." She said flashing a big grin to Jason's girlfriend as she smiled back. Jason also smiled; Alyssa as well as Akiza has been a sort of role models to the young girls who attended Duel Academy. And it was thanks to Alyssa's advice on adding that duel monsters card to her deck that helped improve her deck. It was Yusei's turn and when Akiza and Jason spotted that signature grin on his face it was all over. He played his Cards of Consonance spell card discarding his card from his hand and was able to syncro summon using the tuner monster he summoned on his field and a non-tuner monster in his hand to syncro summon Stardust Dragon.

"Hey Sly isn't that your duel monster he used to syncro summon Stardust?" Jason asked as Sly just gave him a humph and looked away and Jason just gave him a smile. Sly was a friend of Leo and Luna's as well but at the same time was a bit of a bully.

"Yeah, but remember Yusei's Stardust isn't strong enough." He said with as everyone looked on.

"As much as I hate to say it, Sly's right." Leo said as Sly smirked again. "Stardust isn't strong enough to take out any of those Golems."

"That maybe, but I think Yusei wouldn't have brought out Stardust if it wasn't for a reason." Jason said remembering the last few times he saw Yusei duel with Stardust. Soon after Yusei summoned out Stardust he played his trap card sending Stardust back to his extra deck and summoning out three of the tuners that belonged to Leo and Luna's friends, along with one of his own. "I knew it." Jason grinned as everyone looked at him confused. "He's going to try to win this with all your monsters, just watch." He said as the kids then had bright smiles on their faces while the look on the vice chancellor was in shock in what Yusei was going to do.

"And now I activate my face down Tuner's Explosion, by sacrificing three tuners on my field to destroy all three of your Ancient Gear Golems, and you take 1000 points of damage for every monster that is destroyed." He said as the three golems came crashing down on Heitmann as he lost the same amount of life points that Yusei had and begun to panic, now the duel was tied and Yusei was not done yet. "And now I attack directly with Debris Dragon!" He said as the tuner dragon attacked the Vice Chancellor and won the duel.

"All right, he won!" The kids including Jason cheered as Yusei and Alyssa smiled and Sly just smirked as if he wasn't impressed. They all soon went down to where the duel field was at and congratulate him.

"Good job Yusei!" Jason said giving his Satellite friend a high five.

"Thanks Jase." Yusei said smiling back.

"However I still have the final say in the matter." Heitmann said killing the moment as everyone was worried that he wasn't going to keep his word and expel them all. "And I say they can all stay." He said as everyone smiled that thanks to the Satellite duelist.

**Next time on New Domino Chronicles: It's a race to find Yusei as Akiza and Jason team up with Mina to find their kidnapped friend. During the search Akiza and Jason are separated and ends up in the hands of a mysterious person who has information about a third party that targets him and Akiza. Is this person friend or foe and what kind of information does he have? Next time on New Domino Chronicles: Secrets from within.**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94,signing out. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome back to New Domino. This chapter will provide the first main plot for Jason in this story. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, just this story and its OCs. **

**Chapter 3: Secrets within**

It was just another regular weekend in New Domino City. Everything was quiet inside the Izinski residence as Jason was asleep on the couch after watching a move until…

"JASON WAKE UP!" A voice yelled in his ear as Jason got spooked and fell off the couch.

"Man that hurt." He said as he looked up to see his sister with her hands on her hips looking very angry. "Akiza, what's wrong? Just so you know I haven't done anything wrong." He said trying to get on the red haired duelist bad side but he was taken by surprise when Akiza took his arm.

"Not that now come on! Mina is outside waiting for us!" She said Jason just got confused some more.

"Mina waiting outside for us? For what?" He asked as he was then dragged outside and hopped inside the car where the blue haired woman from Sector Security was waiting for them. While they were driving Akiza explained that she was on her way to Popo Time to spend some time with Yusei while he was getting ready for the World Duel Racing Grand Prix which New Domino City was hosting this year. They got in touch with Jack and Crow as they too were involved in the search that Akiza organized. Jason just sighed at his older sisters actions. Ever since the first encounter between two back when she was the Black Rose, Akiza has sometimes had been a little shy around Yusei meaning that she could've had a little crush on the duelist from the Satellite. But every time Jason question her sister's crush on Yusei she always threatened him by pulling out her duel disk and showing him her Black Rose Dragon and warned him never to mention it. Jason ever since then had not but he sensed there was a soft spot in Akiza's heart for Yusei since he and Alyssa are now in a relationship. Suddenly the transmission between Jack, Crow and Akiza was cut off when a voice was heard on the radio.

"If you can hear this, Yusei is inside a soda delivery truck." He said as the transmission then cut out. They soon continued driving until both Akiza's mark and Jason's dragon gem began to glow.

"It's Yusei!" Jason gasped as Akiza put a tight grip on her arm. "But where is he?" He said as Akiza then looked down on the lower part of the freeway.

"Down there!" Akiza pointed out to a soda delivery truck. Soon Mina began to speed up as they managed to get down to the lower part of the freeway and caught up to the truck only to find out there was no one behind the wheel. Soon the truck began to speed up as Akiza took out her duel disk and summoned out Rose Tentacles to help break the doors open to see Yusei.

"Akiza, Jason!" Yusei said in relief as Akiza smiled back.

"Hey someone order a rescue?" Akiza teased back as Jason just smiled.

_Yep, she really got it in for Yusei._ He thought to himself as it was interrupted when he then saw Akiza jump on to the truck which was going faster than ever.

"Akiza!" both he and Yusei shouted as Yusei grabbed her arm as Jason breathed a sigh of relief. But there was more trouble ahead as the debris from the truck came right at them along with Akiza's duel disk which came off. Luckily Jason had jumped up and grabbed it, unfortunately the debris hit the car as it screeched to a halt as Jason helplessly watched Akiza and Yusei being sped off.

"Akiza…" he muttered worried for both his sister and his best friend.

"Can anyone hear me?" Mina said as she tried the radio again. "This is Mina Simington of sector security. Please respond." She said as she got nothing but static meaning the radio frequency was jammed. Then a rider on a duel runner sped by them as they both looked on. "Who was that?" she asked as Jason just took a breath and hopped out of the car along with his own duel disk.

"Hey Mina, make sure to keep an eye on Akiza's duel disk okay?" He asked as Mina wondered and soon found out what he meant.

"Oh no, young man, you aren't going anywhere not until we radio in sector security." Mina said in a stern voice. But Jason just gave her a smirk.

"Either way I have to go find out if my sister and Yusei are alright." He said as he then shouted out. "It's Dueling Time!" he shouted as his duel disk activated and opened his deck box on his belt. "Now let's see what I draw today." He said as he pulled out a card and grinned. "Fantastico!" He said as he placed the card on his duel disk. "I summon Sapphire Dragon!" He shouted out as a Sapphire version of Luster Dragon came out as he hopped on. "See you later Mina!" He shouted as his dragon took off.

"Jason!" Mina shouted but it was too late as the dragon was far from sight. "Izinskis!" She muttered to herself seeing both Jason and Akiza now as twice the trouble. Back in the sky, Jason was looking down for any sign of his sister or Yusei as he then came across where the curb of the freeway was broken as he then set his dragon next to it. Jason was devastated at what he saw fearing the worst.

"No…" He muttered as he put his head down as tears came down his face.

"Hey you!" a voice shouted as Jason then looked up as he wiped away his tears and looked up where the voice came from. He soon saw a man with brown spiky hair and sideburns and blue eyes wearing a butler suit next to a duel runner. "If you are looking for the two people who were in that truck they made it out. I can take you to where they are if you want." He said as this made Jason smile knowing his sister and Yusei were alive.

"Thank you!" He said as he took off his dragon card off his duel disk as it was deactivated. He soon ran up the hill where the man was. "Thank you stranger, I'm Jason, Jason Ramon." He said as the man nodded and got on his duel runner.

"I know who you are Jason, now hop on." He said as Jason didn't hesitate but and climbed aboard. As they continued driving down the road to catch up with his friends, Jason decided to break the silence.

"So back there, what do you mean you know who I was?" He asked as the man in front of him just continued to look forward on the road.

"Behind you, there is an envelope open it." He said as Jason looked behind him to see an envelope flapping in the wind. He reached back as he opened it to see a picture of him and his sister and gasped at what he saw. "My friend and I, ran into some strange characters while we're here in New Domino City. They had a picture of you and that girl, but they seemed more interested in the girl. Why?" He asked as Jason looked up.

"She's my sister, and she is one of the most popular girls in town now in a good way now." He said not wanting to be reviling more about her.

"We'll we're here." He said as the duel runner came to a stop on a hill as they looked down to see Yusei and a another turbo duelist who to Jason's surprised was a girl.

"The turbo duelist is a girl?" He said in surprised as his driver just chuckled.

"Who said Turbo Dueling was a men's sport?" The man said as Jason had a thought of Akiza turbo dueling alongside Yusei, Jack and Crow. They looked on as Yusei and the girl were giving they're all and it was back and forth.

"Wow you, friend is a good turbo duelist." Jason said as he looked to the man as he smiled.

"Thank you Jason, you too." He said as they looked on. Soon there was a commotion as they looked ahead to see another truck coming to where the two were about to come on.

"Oh, no that truck is coming towards them." Jason yelled out as a funny feeling then came over him. He then took a closer look as his eyes widen to see her holding Yusei's Stardust Dragon. She then put it on Yusie's duel disk as it flew over the blond girl and blocked the falling truck long enough for all three to get out as the truck then came down.

"So that's why." The man said as Jason looked at him. "She's a psychic duelist, just like you." He said as he and Jason looked at each other only to hear snickering nearby as they saw a group of men. "So those are the men who threw that truck at them and possibly kidnapped your friend. He said as Jason just smirked.

"Leave those guys to me." He said as he went over to them. "Hey you!" Jason yelled out as the group of men in suits looked at him. Jason then activated his duel disk and summoned out his Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon. His dragon then roared at them as they all were now scared. "If I where you I leave right now otherwise my dragon has just found its next snack." Jason said as the men were quick to leave only to run into the man that Jason was with as they were all soon beaten up by him as they were knocked out. "Whoa, nice moves." Jason said as the man dusted himself off.

"Thank you." The man said as he got back on the duel runner. "Now let's go down and meet our friends shall we." He said as Jason nodded as they road down to Yusei, Akiza and the female turbo duelist. When they got there Jason jumped off and ran over to hug his sister.

"So this is your brother then?" The girl then asked in a French accent as Akiza nodded. "Well then it's a very pleasure to meet you." She said as she and Jason shook hands. "My name is Sherry LeBlanc."

"You should thank him, he used his dragon to help scare off those kidnappers of yours Yusei Fudo." The man said as Yusei and Akiza nodded.

"Yep we saw it from down here, good job Jase." He said ruffling Jason hair.

"Yes, thank you for helping Elsworth." Sherry said she then turned her attention back to Yusei and Akiza. "As for you two, I look forward to dueling you againd Yusei Fudo and to you," She said looking to Akiza "I look forward to dueling you soon." She said as Jason notice his sister blush as the roar of Sherry and Elsworth's duel runners sounded as they rode off. The scene was soon quiet as Jason noticed both his sister and Yusei were both quiet and so was he. He was still wondering what strange people want with his sister. Later that night, in the city Jacob one of the three new directors of the city was waiting in the ally for someone. Soon a limo pulled up as a man in a white suit came out Jacob soon stepped out of the shadows as the man grinned.

"Good to see you Director Jacob, do you have the information?" The man asked as Jacob said nothing and handed him a file. "Thank you for your services." He said as the man went into his limo and drove away. Jacob looked on as he wasn't alone as another figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Jacob, are you sure we can trust this group?" The man called Primo asked as Jacob looked back at him.

"Yes Primo, if they can find a way to lure the signers including that one girl they keep talking about, we will have no problem in creating the grand design." Jacob said as he looked up into the sky.

**Next time on New Domino Chronicles: The festivities for the WDRGP kick off with a party. But there are some people looking to crash it. Can Jason and the new formed Team 5D's try to restore the piece? Next time on New Domino Chronicles: Party Crashers.**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


End file.
